


Decommissioned (Bonnie x Foxy)

by Backslash_Bomber



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Animatronic Sex (Five Nights at Freddy's), Basically porn featuring your two favourite FNAF characters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backslash_Bomber/pseuds/Backslash_Bomber
Summary: After the infamous "Bite of '87", Foxy was placed out of order, no longer able to see the kiddies or, more importantly, his friends. Bonnie and Chica are missing him dearly, so decide to finally pay him a visit.
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Decommissioned (Bonnie x Foxy)

**Author's Note:**

> After my first work, which was disgracefully vulgar, I decided to write another, equally as vulgar. I also wrote parts of this while drunk, which was fun. As before, some things to note beforehand:
> 
> \- Pretty extreme M/M content later on. You have been warned.  
> \- Think of the characters still as animatronics but with limited humany bits. It's the only way any of this makes an ounce of sense.  
> \- Credit to creator Scott Cawthon for the characters; I, sadly, do not own any of them.  
> \- Again, I am fully aware I shall roast away in hell for this.
> 
> So, if you have a kink for Foxy and/or Bonnie, feel free to read on!

It had been nigh on four months since the incident. The one so gruesome and shocking that it became infamously known as the ‘Bite of 87’. Fazbear Entertainment were in buckets of hot water, and, lawsuits pending, were under threat of being permanently shut down. A certain unfortunate, malfunctioning animatronic was labelled as the cause and immediately placed out of order. Not that this mattered for the future of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria; patrons fell to an all time low and the business was failing, regardless of the high expenditures paid on lawsuits that could have been avoided.

Foxy, the animatronic responsible for it all, spent his days decommissioned in the Pirate Cove attraction. The days were long and lonely for the poor pirate; he was cut off from his three friends on the show stage and unable to play those games with the kiddies he loved so much. 

What really stuck in his craw though, was how none of his friends ever visited him in his time of need. Maybe they were told not to? No, that seemed unlikely. What sort of engineer or manager would tell a bunch of animatronics not to visit the naughty one in Pirate Cove? Especially when the workers didn’t realise the animatronics were sentient beyond how they should be. Even if they did, Foxy would like to think that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica would have ignored them and made sure he was okay anyway.

He wasn’t okay though; months had passed with him stranded in his own attraction. He was nothing but a recluse at this point, longing for some interaction with anyone; patrons, Freddy, Chica. The one he really wanted to see though, was Bonnie. The duo were like brothers, constantly wreaking havoc. Some nights, Bonnie would sneak into his cove to hang out; share some laughs and some beers that Bonnie stole from the fridge in the employee’s lounge. He knew Foxy liked an alcoholic beverage, being a sailor and everything.

These thoughts would dwell in Foxy’s mind every night once the staff went home and a dark solace filled the pizzeria. He was so close to his friends; after all they were only on the other side of that curtain. Despite that, he couldn’t help but feel so far away...

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Chica sat in the kitchen of the pizzeria, sharing a midnight snack that Chica had whipped up as she so often did. The subject of Foxy wasn’t brought up much between the animatronics; it was a sort of sensitive topic. Alas, they both knew the ignorant silence couldn’t go on much longer.

Bonnie and Chica shot each other glances across the table when they could, without the other knowing whilst munching on their pizza. Bonnie fidgeted in his seat, wanting to say something to initiate conversation with the chick across the table from him, but he was unsure what. In the end, it was actually Chica who broke the silence.

“Uh, hey Bon...” she began, gesturing towards her bunny friend. “You’re kinda on edge. Everything okay with you?”

“Huh? OH! Y... yeah I’m okay” Bonnie answered, still not really making eye contact. It was also a confused and delayed response.

Chica wasn’t satisfied. She put her half-eaten slice down on the table in front of her, looking at Bonnie sternly. She couldn’t take this unnecessary tension between them again. Since the Foxy incident, Freddy had become the most unsociable robotic device known to man, so all she really had was Bonnie. Chica tried to be there for him as much as she could more recently. She was aware of how close he was to the fox, but the purple animatronic had times where he just didn’t pay her much attention.

“Bonnie. Look at me” Chica ordered, eyebrows forming a weak frown. “Please tell me what’s up. I only wanna try and help”. Chica relaxed her features after a few seconds, chuckling slightly before her voice box continued, scratching the back of her head in an obvious nervous tell.

“Since that... thing with... Foxy...” she started, earning a very slight twitch from the bunny when she said Foxy’s name. Regardless, Chica resumed after a brief pause; “... we seem to be all each other’s got. Freddy ain’t talking to us. Foxy’s kinda... unavailable for the time being. So... just know I’m here for you. You can share anything with me, okay?”

Bonnie offered nothing bar a gloomy look down and slightly to the left, followed by a sad exhale of air.

“Bun buns... please talk to me” Chica said, her voice full of love and compassion for her friend. Chica offered Bonnie a warm smile, and placed her hand on top of his own which was resting on the table. Chica squeezed gently, Bonnie raising his head to finally make eye contact with the animatronic chicken.

“Chica, I...” Bonnie began, startled by Chica’s obvious show of affection. Bonnie smiled back at her before continuing. “You’re amazing, Chica. I’m sorry I’ve been kinda... ignorant towards you lately. I’ve... I really just miss Foxy. I wish that kid had just followed the rules rather than try to be funny and go up on Foxy’s stage. Stupid brat...” Bonnie finished, angry at the notion that if some stupid kid didn’t misbehave, Foxy would still be active and in turn the business avoiding financial ruin.

“It’s okay, Bonbon. You know it wasn’t Foxy’s fault, right? He was experiencing... heavy malfunctions back then. That kid just got too close for comfort for him. It’s normal to miss a friend, hun. I miss him too...” Chica said, matter of factly in an attempt to settle Bonnie down. At least they were finally talking.

“... You do?” Bonnie asked, seemingly genuinely unconvinced.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” Chica said, raising the pitch of her voice slightly.

“I... I dunno” Bonnie replied with noticeable defeat in his voice.

“I do miss him, Bon...” Chica reassured the bunny.

“So... you’d miss me too if I was out of order?” Bonnie asked the chick deceptively. He liked to think he already knew the answer. The question caused Chica to remove her hand from Bonnie’s, sighing in disappointment.

“You ask the dumbest questions sometimes” Chica remarked, deadpanning.

“Is that a yes, then?” Bonnie asked, giving Chica a cheeky smile, the first he’d probably made in a while.

“You know I’d miss you, you idiot!” Chica giggled. Bonnie pouted at her playful use of words; well, as much as an animatronic bunny could anyway.

“Not nice. You know I’m sensitive” Bonnie teased back.

“Oh, just shut up!” Chica laughed. She was glad Bonnie was at least joking around with her. Chica got up from her seat and made her way around the table to Bonnie. Once just behind the bunny, she lent over towards him and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, hugging him from behind in a tight embrace.

Chica kept one arm around Bonnie as she sat down next to him. Bonnie turned his body slightly, both bots now sitting on the same side of the table, facing each other. Chica gave Bonnie a soft, understanding gaze. 

“Listen, Bon...” Chica begun, tapping Bonnie on his kneecap “...why don’t you just, like... go and see him? It’s obvious you want to. You were the closest to him”.

“You know why Chica. I can’t. Freddy said he’d kill us if we went near him. He’s apparently unsafe” Bonnie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Freddy’s irrational attitude towards Foxy. “...Anyway, I doubt he’d want to see me. I bet he thinks I’ve forgotten about him”.

“Don’t be silly, honey bunny. Of course he wants to see you! But uhh... listen, while I respect Freddy as much as the next...” Chica trailed off, briefly thinking over what to say next. She lowered her voice slightly as a precaution before continuing. “Just between me and you, don’t you think he kinda... takes the piss with how much he rules over us?”

Bonnie wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Chica didn’t swear particularly often either, which took him aback slightly.

“Mmmm... I guess. I suppose he’s just concerned though” Bonnie finally said, though unconfidently. Chica scoffed at Bonnie’s reasoning.

“He’s concerned for business, Bon! Not us. Or Foxy” Chica exclaimed, visibly flouting her annoyance.

“I dunno, Chica. I don’t think Freddy’s that bad... then again, I guess he really doesn’t care about Foxy right now, huh?” Bonnie asked rhetorically. He thought back to the day when Foxy had chewed off the front of some kid’s head. It really wasn’t the pirates’ fault; the kid in question had jumped up onto Foxy’s stage mid-performance, despite being told not to. Next thing Bonnie knew, Foxy just... kinda had a violent spasm, and his jaw lunged for this tykes’ head. It wasn’t pretty. Bonnie had confidence though that Foxy would never do such a thing of his own accord. It must have been serious malfunctions, as Chica agreed. Freddy, however, took it all out on the fox, blaming him for everything. He told Foxy never to talk to him again, and that if he had his own way, poor Foxy would be disowned by Fazbear Entertainment and chucked on the scrap pile, forgotten forever. 

“Yeah, you know how unreasonable Freddy can be” Chica said, snapping Bonnie out of his own thoughts.

“Huh?” Bonnie asked, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner.

“Listen, with all we’ve said, why don’t you just go and see him? It can’t hurt, Bon Bon. I’m sure he’s dying to see you” Chica stated joyfully, dismissing Bonnie’s previous question.

“But...” Bonnie attempted to say, though was swiftly cut off by Chica.

“But NOTHING! Screw Freddy! Foxy needs you... needs us right now. I think I’ll even come along with you” Chica decided, her aggravated tone surprising Bonnie quite a bit.

“Who says I’m going?” Bonnie queried expressionlessly. At his defiance, Chica placed a hand on Bonnie’s shoulder, gently rubbing and massaging the tense purple bunny. She tilted her head slightly, her attractive magenta eyes giving him a scolding look.

“You’re going. With me” Chica declared. Bonnie admittedly had never seen Chica order him around like this before. She was always so easy going, so indifferent to anything he’d done in the past, regardless of what it was. In a weird way, he actually kind of liked Chica asserting her dominance over him.

“Okay, alright... jeez” Bonnie blurted out, holding his hands up in submission. 

“That’s a good boy” Chica cooed, a sickening smile appearing on her face.

“I swear, you’re all the worst parts of a girlfriend” Bonnie giggled. Chica crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes boring into Bonnie. Bonnie continued chuckling, causing Chica to squint angrily at him. He paid her no attention though.

“Watch it, rabbit. Don’t think I won’t put you over my knee” Chica spat. Bonnie knew she was only joking though, as he was. It was undeniable that Bonnie and Chica had grown closer since the whole Foxy incident; sure, there were awkward silences, but once some good conversation was initiated, it was enough to focus their minds on each other, rather than Foxy. Not that they wanted to forget the fox, of course. In both their views, their now close friendship was the only good thing to actually come out of all this.

“Heh, I bet you’d love to spank my cute bunny ass” Bonnie sneered, winking sensually at Chica, knowingly pushing his luck.

Chica let a smirk escape her beak before bursting into laughter, covering her bill with her hand.

“Oh shut up and come with me!” Chica exclaimed, standing up and grabbing Bonnie’s ear with a tight grip, hoisting him up onto his feet.

“OW! Jeez, not so rough! You know I’m a tender soul” Bonnie moaned, teasing Chica once again as the pair of animatronics began to make their way to Pirate Cove.

“You’d better put a sock in it already” Chica playfully threatened Bonnie who was currently following behind.

“Or what?” the purple guitarist replied cockily.

“Or I really will spank you!” the chicken said hysterically, raising her voice.

Bonnie chuckled, jogging for a few short seconds to catch up to Chica. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, looking her over as they both strolled towards Foxy’s stage.

“We both know you’d never hurt me, Cheeks” Bonnie cooed cockily to Chica, lowering his eyelids as he smiled unbearably at the chick. Just a few steps from Foxy’s cove, the duo halted their stroll. Chica turned her head swiftly to meet Bonnie’s gaze, an unfriendly smirk adorning her features.

“Yeah?... Don’t test me, bunny boy” Chica jokingly scowled at Bonnie, who simply scoffed at her empty threat, chuckling to himself.

“Y’know, you’re so cute when you’re trying to act all tough. We both know deep down that you’re a huge softie!” Bonnie blurted out, the damned sound of his addictive chuckling ringing through Chica’s head.

If it were possible, Chica would be blushing right now. Bonnie had never called her cute before. Admittedly, she didn’t really have a sarky response to throw back at the cocky purple rabbit standing beside her, arm draped over her shoulders. Chica slowly half lidded her eyes before speaking.

“Just get in there and see Foxy, you total smoothie” Chica mocked, rolling her eyes. Bonnie giggled at Chica’s use of language before doing as he was told. He pulled his arm back from around his friends’ shoulders and stepped forwards, pulling the curtain to Pirate Cove slightly so he could peer in. It would have been too dark to see anything, though the bunny immediately noticed two dull but golden beams of light, shining from the fox’s eyes down to the floor. 

“Uh, hey Foxy... you uh, alright buddy?” Bonnie called out to the seemingly broken pirate. Chica stood behind Bonnie, holding onto his shoulders and peeking into the cove. The duo received no response.

“Foxyyy?” Bonnie called again, prolonging the pronunciation of his friends’ name to sound more affectionate.

“What d’ye pair want?” Foxy said bitterly, surprising the two animatronics currently studying him.

“Foxy we just came to see you. Make sure you’re okay, y’know” Chica chirped happily, though she wasn’t particularly ecstatic to see Foxy like this. Bonnie nodded at Chica’s statement to reinforce that fact. 

The pirate cackled madly at Chica’s response, his trademark throaty laugh echoing throughout the surrounding area. Foxy lifted his head, his glowing golden eyes meeting his associates. Both Bonnie and Chica couldn’t lie, to see just Foxy’s eyes in the darkness like this, full of disgust, made them feel somewhat intimidated.

“After all this time, eh? Why? Ye two have fuck all better t’do? Bored with each other? HA! Don’t make fuckin’ laugh, landlubbers!” Foxy growled, his beaming eyes clearly shaped into a frown. He was really, really pissed. How dare his two closest friends leave it this long until they finally pay him a half-hearted visit?

“Aw, come on man... we weren’t allowed to see you. But... we chanced it tonight cos, well, we haven’t seen Freddy around all day” Bonnie tried to reason with his best friend; it wasn’t unnoticed though that the fox had visibly upset Chica with his previous outburst. Foxy scoffed in anger at this information.

“YARRGH! Should’ve known bastard Fazbear had it in for me!” Foxy’s voice boomed, as his hook abruptly came at the pair. Foxy didn’t attack either of them though, rather pulling his own curtain back in a swift motion, almost ripping it, letting more light into the cove. Bonnie and Chica could see him fully now; he looked much the same as ever, just angrier, and slightly more tattered. The fox stared angrily at the duo for a few seconds before turning his head, looking off to the side. Foxy exhaled several growling huffs of air, seemingly exhausted from his internal rage.

“I be sick of the darkness round ‘ere” Foxy forced his voice box to say, though he was more relaxed this time, turning to look at Bonnie and Chica again. Foxy strolled lazily towards them, actually hopping off of his cove and onto the floor a step lower, standing straight, next to the bunny and chicken.

“Heh, yeah I bet” Bonnie chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head, connoting the awkwardness of the situation.

“So... Fazbear told ye’s not to visit me, then?” Foxy quizzed the pair.

“Made it clear as day” Bonnie said matter of factly. “Wanted us no where near you. He’s pissed with you; wants you as the mascot of the scrapyard”.

“Aye... I thought as much” the fox admitted, a strong frown developing amongst his features once again. He studied both of his friends, clearly identifying that Bonnie was happy to see him. The fox’s attention then turned to a very shy Chica, who seemed quite distraught. Foxy went to approach her, though she seemed to want to cower behind Bonnie as a result. 

_“Great, now one of me friends thinks I’m a monster”_ Foxy thought to himself which only increased his anger; only because he knew he’d never intentionally hurt on Bonnie or Chica. They were his closest friends after all.

“Chica... lassie, I didn’t mean to yell at ye” Foxy comforted her as he reached towards Chica, placing his good hand on her shoulder. “I... I weren’t yelling at either of ye’s” Foxy admitted, addressing Bonnie as well. The fox was disappointed in himself for losing it with his friends, before even allowing them to explain themselves. Foxy huffed angrily, looking down at the ground, letting go of Chica and allowing his hand fall to his side. The fox soon felt the relaxing touch of his best friend, as Bonnie massaged Foxy’s shoulder.

“Hey... it’s okay buddy. Right, Chica?” Bonnie asked the chick standing slightly behind him.

“Uh... yeah. Yeah, don’t worry about it, Foxy. You uh, must have been through a lot” Chica agreed. She realised that she really needn’t be scared of Foxy. Sure, he was pissed and most probably traumatised with all that’s gone on, but she knew he wasn’t viscous. Not meaningfully, on purpose or towards them anyway.

“Aye lass, t’has been tough” he replied, a hint of defeat in the fox’s voice, which was unusual.

“...Y’know, the only entertainment I’ve had is you lot. I hear ye’s on that stage every day, performin’ away. Just wish ol’ Foxy could join ye’s” the buccaneer joked, chuckling lightly. Bonnie and Chica smiled in turn at Foxy’s comment.

“Heh, I tell ya’s... Bon, ye’re a master on the guitar. Seriously. Ye’re one rockin’ dude” Foxy chuckled, giving Bonnie a playful punch on the arm.

“And Chica... ye’re singin’ voice is almost as beautiful as ye” Foxy chimed. If Chica had any, Foxy sure would be tugging at her heart strings right about now.

“Aww shucks, thanks captain!” Chica giggled back at him. Bonnie and Chica both knew that the fox really could be quite affectionate when he wanted to be; they assumed Foxy didn’t like to show that side of himself very often though, as these instances were very few and far between. In the days before his lockdown, he was frequently crude, swore much more than he should have, could easily drink anyone under the table and always caused mayhem around the joint, especially when paired with Bonnie. Chica even agreed that he could be a bad influence on the bunny. Regardless, he was Foxy. Everyone loved him. At least, they used to.

“Heh, so yeah...” Foxy begun, clearly quite nervous, which was unlike him. “I’m... sorry for bein’ so sour to ye two. I’ve just been fucked off with this whole blasted thing. I appreciate yer’s comin’ to see me. Been fuckin’ bored out of me mind, I tell yer’s!” the fox exclaimed to his two friends.

“Listen buddy, if it weren’t for Freddy we’d be in to see you every day; y’know what a tight ship he runs” Bonnie reassured his best friend.

“Yeah, to be honest with ya Foxy, I’ve kinda been getting pissed off at Freddy lately” Chica confessed.

“That’s not like ye, lass. Why’s that?” Foxy quizzed.

“Just how he’s been treating me and Bon; forcing us to stay away from you, or always telling us we’ve messed something up. I just feel like he doesn’t care anymore since... well, you know” Chica trailed off, not really wanting to bring up the whole subject of why Foxy was decommissioned in the first place.

“Aye, I know, lassie” Foxy replied quietly.

“I mean, this whole thing might have been hard on him, too, but he sure as hell has been avoiding us like the plague” Bonnie pointed out, referring to himself and Chica. “He hasn’t shown you much compassion, either” the lilac animatronic gestured towards Foxy, a touch of irritation in his voice.

“Yaargh, forget him, mateys” Foxy ordered the duo, waving his hooked hand in a dismissive manner. “Ye two come see me whenever yer’s like, ye hear? Don’t be listenin’ to that oversized fuzzball. Y’know I love ye’s” Foxy admitted in his thick pirate accent, his bright golden eyes meeting his friends own, full of honesty.

“Heh, jeez Foxy, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before” Bonnie said, rubbing the back of his head and shooting Chica a giddy smile at his friends’ comment.

“What he means, of course, is that we love you too, Foxy” Chica giggled at Bonnie’s nervousness, pushing him gently, forcing him closer to the pirate.

“Heh... I guess, yeah” Bonnie chuckled, darting his eyes away from Foxy’s. Chica had pushed him towards Foxy on purpose, the purple bunny knew it. That darn chick wouldn’t let up with her giggling either, thoroughly enjoying Bonnie’s visible embarrassment.

“Well, I’ll leave you boys to chat then. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to catch up on” Chica told Foxy and Bonnie, her chuckling finally subsiding. “I’m glad you’re okay, Foxy; and again, sorry for not visiting you”.

“Arrrgh, don’t worry yerself about that, lassie” Foxy consoled his yellow friend.

“Well, I’ll see ya around captain!” Chica announced, firing Foxy a sweet smile before turning her attention back to Bonnie.

“And I’ll see you later bun buns” Chica chirped, wrapping her arms around Bonnie’s torso, cuddling him, resting her head on his upper arm. She gave him a cute giggle before wandering back to the kitchen, wiggling her fingers at her friends in an affectionate wave.

“Yeah, see ya Cheeks!” Bonnie called back to her, Foxy also waving currently standing behind the guitarist.

Once Chica had achieved a fair distance from her friends, she turned to face forward, heading back to the pizzeria’s kitchen, happy and content with all that had occurred. She mulled over the thoughts currently rattling around her animatronic brain; particularly Foxy, and how relieved she was the he was okay. She couldn’t help but judge however that Bonnie did seem quite nervous about this evening, both when she made the suggestion as well as during it. The chick couldn’t dismiss that there was something going on between the bunny and the fox; something that didn’t quite catch the eye. It was pretty much all on Bonnie’s side, though. 

_“No, it... couldn’t be? Could it?”_ Chica internally asked herself, halting just shy of the kitchen door, her circuits racing, trying to make sense of Bonnie’s awkwardness. She absentmindedly ousted the idea, though she still couldn’t deny that the thought buried itself deep within her mind, wriggling around. Chica scoffed, opening the kitchen door and proceeding into the room.

“Gosh, don’t be ridiculous, Chica” her voice echoed throughout the kitchen, aiming her remark to no one in particular whilst rifling through the kitchen cabinets. “Bonnie doesn’t... like Foxy”.

She left it at that and retrieved some desired ingredients from the cupboards, ready to make yet another snack. It was far from necessary, but it was a good time waster. Chica began chuckling to herself as she set about kneading a portion of ready made pizza dough on the countertop.

“I can’t believe I was even thinking about that!” she exclaimed, laughing at herself, facepalming with her free hand. Chica had to admit though, the idea of the two of them being a tad more than friends crossed her mind as somewhat cute, if not completely absurd...

Meanwhile, back at Foxy’s cove, the pirate had invited Bonnie inside, for old times’ sake. Likewise, Bonnie had stole some alcoholic beverages from the employee lounge to share; safe enough, as no self-respecting worker would (or ever did) suspect the pizzerias’ animatronics as the cause of the missing brews. Bonnie and Foxy both sat next to each other on the floor of pirate cove with a cold one in their hand, chatting, simulating much happier times.

“Hah, so I uh, see ye’re gettin’ on pretty well with Chica there, buddy” Foxy told Bonnie in his raspy voice, tilting his beer bottle in Bonnie’s direction.

“Uh, yeah, it’s nothing really... she’s just been great y’know. Since I lost you, she’s just always been there for me. But yeah, looking at it, I guess we have become really close” Bonnie replied, scratching his head, trying but failing to avoid giving away any inner nervousness.

“Don’t ye worry, Bon. Ye ain’t lost me” Foxy consoled his friend.

“Mmm... I hope not” Bonnie agreed, a comforting smile adorning his features.

“Alright, well... enough o’this soppy shit, matey. Tell ol’ Foxy about ye and Chica” the pirate ordered his partner, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“Um, what’s to tell?” Bonnie asked, seemingly not knowing what the buccaneer had meant.

“Y’know what. Ye and the lass are gettin’ pretty lovey-dovey, don’t ya think? I heard everything while ye two were standin’ outside me cove; ye’re a dirty boy, Bon!” Foxy growled, putting his beer to the side and giving his friend a fairly harsh punch on the arm before continuously but playfully poking Bonnie in his side with his hard, metal fingers.

“Hey, stop it, dude!” Bonnie chuckled, grabbing hold of Foxy’s wrist to try and keep the pirate from teasing him, spilling an insignificant amount of his own beverage on himself.

“Yarrghh ha ha har, sorry matey” Foxy cackled as he stopped jabbing at Bonnie. “But, tell me, ye and the chicken have somethin’ goin’ on there, don’t ye?” the crimson animatronic asked, refusing to let the subject go lightly. The smug grin he had plastered on his face didn’t help matters either. He really could read Bonnie like an open book.

“Uh, n... no I don’t think so...” the bunny reciprocated, clear uncertainty evident in his response.

“Would ye like to? Ye can tell me” Foxy assured the lilac guitarist.

“Well... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like Chica in that way”.

“Yarr, I knew it, bunny boy! Or is it only Chica who can call ye that?” Foxy mocked the bunny, as expertly and effortlessly as ever.

“You’re a real arsehole, captain!” Bonnie sniggered back at the fox, who shrugged his shoulders at the remark.

“Nah, I’m just kiddin’ pal. I’m happy for yer. Chica’s a real nice lass”.

“Yeah... she really is” Bonnie sighed, analysing the truth in Foxy’s observation. A few moments of peaceful silence passed, before another query began bouncing around Foxy’s warped mind.

“So... bunny boy... what would ye like t’do to her?” Foxy tormented his best friend, scratching him just under his chin in a taunting manner.

“You what?” Bonnie raised an eyelid in an inquisitive gesture, smiling at what he thought he just heard.

“Ye heard me matey” Foxy chuckled to the bunny sitting beside him. “Let me in on yer dirty secrets. I promise I won’t breathe a word” Foxy narrowed his eyes at the cautious bunny.

It was common knowledge by this point that Bonnie knew Foxy very well. He didn’t know if the fox was telling the truth about this, though; the crimson coloured pirate could be quite devious when he wanted.

“Nah, I don’t believe you even for a second!” Bonnie batted Foxy’s arm away, chuckling. Foxy held his hand and hook up in an act of innocence, trying to convince the rabbit that he’d keep whatever Bonnie told him to himself.

“Matey, I swear to ye; now let ol’ Foxy in on the action! Gimme some gossip!” Bonnie rolled his eyes sarcastically at the fox’s interference, though begrudgingly decided to indulge him; the lilac bunny gave a strong sigh before speaking.

“Okay... uh...” Bonnie paused for a moment, feeling like a huge idiot. What exactly was he going to tell the fox without being completely embarrassed?

“Ye havin’ trouble, lad?” Foxy cackled deeply, amused by Bonnie’s discomfort in the chosen subject of discussion.

“No... it’s just a bit awkward, y’know?” Bonnie gave his friend a virtuous smile while scratching the back of his head. This action earned another snicker from Foxy.

“Nah, it’s not. Listen, let me set the mood for ye, matey” the fox commanded, a depraved grin plastered on his face. “You’ll love this” Foxy chuckled evilly, massaging Bonnie’s shoulder with his free hand as he met the eyes of the anxious guitarist sitting next to him.

“So, ye picture this lad” the pirate begun, as several sinful thoughts of Bonnie and Chica flashed through his corrupt animatronic brain. “Ye’re sittin’, chillin’ in the kitchen, munchin’ away on a pizza” Foxy narrated the scene to his friend.

“Right, okay. I prefer carrots, though” the bunny laughed, much to Foxy’s annoyance that the food item featured in his twisted story was what Bonnie decided to focus on.

“Alright, yer munchin’ on a blasted carrot! Happy?” Foxy growled back at his buddy.

“Very!” Bonnie replied, a smug grin on his face.

“Okay, so yer chowin’ down on yer damned carrot, when Chica walks in. She locks eyes with ye. She says hi, in a sultry voice with half-lidded eyes. Ye think that’s pretty out of character, but pretty hot too”. Foxy’s voice rumbled as he spoke in a more deep and thunderous tone than usual.

“Where’s this going, captain?” Bonnie couldn’t help but unwillingly giggle at the absurd nature of the pirates’ story.

“I be gettin’ to the good stuff, rabbit!” the fox bellowed. Bonnie remained unfazed by this as he continued laughing addictively. Foxy groaned in mild annoyance before resuming his ‘Fifty Shades’ inspired narrative.

“So, ye say hey back to her, get up from yer seat and wander over. Ye get face to face. She still be givin’ ye that lustful stare, right in yer eyes, her back leaning against the kitchen counter. She tells ye she can’t stop thinking about ye. That she wants yer so bad”. Foxy stared at Bonnie as he spoke, his magical yellow eyes boring right into the bunny’s own.

“Heh, sounds good so far” Bonnie agreed nervously, regrettably beginning to find Foxy’s verbal transcript very interesting. The fox took that response positively and continued with his twisted story.

“Good lad. So... ye tell her the same; that ye’re crazy about her. Ye reach out to rest yer hands on her hips. She gives ye that sexy giggle matey, and reaches round behind herself to undo her bib. Y’know the one? Says ‘Let’s Eat’ right?” Foxy asked, making sure Bonnie was still paying attention, which he most certainly was.

“Uh-huh. What next?” Bonnie stared wide-eyed at his friend in anticipation, asking rather impatiently. Foxy guffawed at Bonnie’s urgency, swinging his hook in the bunny’s face.

“That’s what I’m asking ye, landlubber! If Chica came onto ye like that... what would ye do, matey? If she were begging for a kiss, aching for yer touch, what’d ye do to the lass?” Foxy asked cheekily, stroking his buddy’s upper leg. Bonnie noticed, but chose not to really question the action.

“Hmm... well, I’d give in, obviously” the musician chuckled, rolling his eyes at the fox’s enquiry.

“Uh huh... but what specifically?” Foxy asked, intrigued, edging closer to the bunny. Bonnie giggled wickedly, not making eye contact with the fox while thinking over the numerous situations that flowed into his mind.

“If you must know... I’d have that chicken over the kitchen counter for dinner.” Bonnie whispered huskily to Foxy, closing in and breathing right into the pirates’ ear.

“I like ye’re style, lad...” Foxy started, tickling circles gently on Bonnie’s leg with his metal finger, before tracing touches up the length of Bonnie’s arm. The bunny fidgeted, suddenly alarmed by his and Foxy’s closeness, chuckling apprehensively. Foxy took a large, clumsy gulp of his beer, setting the nearly empty bottle on the floor before speaking again.

“I’ve missed this, Bon” Foxy confessed to the bunny, his voice low and compassionate.

“Uh, missed what, exactly?” Bonnie questioned, an evident nervousness in the air. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it come from the fox himself.

“Missed ye... ye dumbass!” Foxy uttered, a caring though suggestive tone defining his voice. The pirate coaxed his cold, metal fingers back down Bonnie’s arm to his thigh, giving the timid, lilac bunny a squeeze. Bonnie felt himself getting slightly flustered at the buccaneers’ actions as he continued to twitch and fidget next to the crimson animatronic, a growing tension becoming harder to ignore in the guitarists’ nethers.

“Uhhh, heh... what’re you doing?” Bonnie asked hesitantly, shaking slightly at his best friends’ touch, though with undeniable craving surging through his circuits. Bonnie was pretty certain he knew what the fox was getting at; his mind was screeching at him to tell the fox to stop, that this was wrong. It was no match however for another part of the excited hare which became enflamed with anticipation, making itself known by growing in size slowly. Foxy noticed pretty quickly, playing to his advantage.

“Ye gettin’ a bit excited there, matey? Thinkin’ about Chica are ye?” Foxy growled, an evil chuckle escaping his voice box, glaring with half lidded eyes at the bunny with his eyepatch lifted to expose both piercing yellow beams.

Bonnie was speechless, both with himself and with Foxy’s confidence and evident forthcoming. Why had he succumbed so easily to the pirates’ advances? As much as he wanted to deny, the bunny was finding the situation more invigorating than he’d like.

“Nervous, eh?” Foxy cackled at his friend, giving Bonnie a lust filled stare. Foxy took his opportunity and glided his fingers from Bonnie’s thigh over to his now exposed cock, stroking it teasingly causing the purple animatronic to gasp in pleasure, inhaling a healthy mouthful of air.

“AHhhh, Foxy, what... what’re you doing?!” Bonnie asked hysterically as Foxy slowly wrapped his digits around Bonnies’ erect phallus, squeezing gently, sending a burst of electricity coursing through Bonnies’ gizmos.

“Yarr, what does it look like, bunny boy?” Foxy cooed to Bonnie, leaning against him. The pirate took a firmer grasp of Bonnies’ penis, jacking Bonnies’ manhood up and down slowly and sensually. Bonnie watched on as his cock grew dangerously large under Foxy’s touch, his cold, iron fingers feeling so incredible wrapped around Bonnies’ tense, burning member.

“Ohhh, fuck... Foxy...” Bonnie moaned, reaching up to scratch Foxy’s ear in an affectionate manner, however unoriginal and corny the action was.

“Simmer down there, bucko” the pirate snickered back at a trembling Bonnie. “Maybe not thinking of Chica after all, eh?” Foxy winked, hinting saucily while cackling at Bonnie.

“Ahhh... well, I gotta admit, I really have been... ugh... missing you” Bonnie choked through gasps of air as Foxy massaged his cock.

“I should think so, lad” Foxy sniggered, leaning in closer to plant a swift lick on Bonnies’ cheek. Bonnies’ subtle, delicate moans flowed throughout the cove as Foxy continued his molestations on the rabbits’ member; Bonnie soon joined in, shifting on the floor slightly to reach over and grab the huge bulge in the pirates’ tattered pants.

“Ohh, FUCK that feels good; I been so starved of pleasure, y’know...” Foxy growled at Bonnie, squeezing and jacking his best friends’ cock harder and faster as his hunger for the purple guitarist grew alarmingly quickly.

“It’s a good job I’m... oh jeez... here then, eh?” Bonnie managed to ask, huffing and moaning between his words, to which the fox gave a gruff, lust filled snarl at as a response. Bonnie felt himself growing ever closer to inevitable climax; soon enough the rabbit was writhing on the floor under Foxy’s touch, thrusting his hips upwards into Foxy’s hand. Foxy lazily shuffled himself across the floor to get in front of Bonnie, making sure to maintain his onslaught of the bunny’s cock; Bonnie however lost contact with Foxy’s nethers in the move, his arm dropping to the ground under its’ own weight. Once ascertaining a frontal view, Foxy bent down to tease Bonnies’ cock, lathering the head of his friends’ member up with his wet tongue.

“AHHH! Fuck, oh GOD Foxy!” Bonnie cried out in pleasure, thrusting his cock upwards into Foxy’s face. Foxy reciprocated the bunny’s actions, using his hook to stroke and jiggle Bonnies’ balls, egging the rabbit on further. Bonnie hastily reached downwards to hold the back of Foxy’s neck, pulling the fox down closer to his crotch. This caused Foxy to move his hand to rest on Bonnie’s thigh, allowing his tongue full access to the purple rabbits’ shaft. The crimson fox lapped hungrily at Bonnie’s throbbing cock, swirling his tongue around it, licking up and down its’ entire length. Foxy closed his mouth just enough so that his teeth gently dragged along Bonnie’s cock as he pleasured the lilac rabbit, his mateys’ phallus twitching with every slight contact.

“Mmmmmm... oh fuck, ahh!” Bonnie groaned and gasped as Foxy expertly performed oral on his best buddy; the fox briefly halted his actions to raise his head and look up at Bonnie who loosened the grip on his friends’ head, his red eyes staring Foxy down in adoration.

“Stop moanin’ Bonnie. Ye sound ridiculous” Foxy deadpanned, giving Bonnie a cheeky look from below. Foxy toyed with Bonnie’s manhood while the two shared a hungry gaze. Bonnie felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink with every passing thrust of Foxy’s hand around his knob, the fox’s metal fingers making him tingle as they twisted and tugged away at his shaft.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be so... damn GOOD at getting me off... you ol’ seadog!” Bonnie grunted, his pelvis continuing to ram into Foxy’s hand, creating as much friction as he could. Foxy chuckled at Bonnie’s comment, before letting his tongue graze the glands of his cock, taunting the bunny for his cockiness. Waves of pleasure jolted through Bonnie’s nethers, and he was soon at Foxy’s mercy; the rabbit wriggled on the floor, clumsily panting as his cock became enveloped by Foxy’s tongue in sheer pleasure, an immense energy shooting through the lilac animatronics’ gizmos. 

A few more mere seconds of torturous stimulation and Bonnie couldn’t hold on any longer. Bonnie felt himself burst at the seams as his orgasm consumed him, strong jets of pale white cum rapidly squirting out of his twitching, bulging member. 

“AHhhh, ngggghh... OH GOD, FOXY!” Bonnie cried and grunted, climax hitting him like a runaway freight train as he splurged his load, causing Foxy to lift his head slightly whilst continuing to jerk Bonnie’s super sensitive shaft. The fox yelped in surprise as a few splats of Bonnie’s fluids found their way onto his face and jaw, creating an irritating stickiness which became increasingly noticeable as the seconds ticked by.

“Uggghh, that’s horrid dude!” Foxy remarked bitterly as he finished his onslaught on the bunny’s swollen cock; the pirate used his index finger to wipe Bonnies’ fresh, warm semen off his crafted cheeks, frowning at the action.

“Oh, jeez... sorry F... Foxy” Bonnie managed to say between large gulps of air, quietly proud of his own performance and finding Foxy’s disgust quite comical.

“Fuck me, I thought I were backlogged! Ye’re like a garden hose gone wrong!” Foxy guffawed at his own comments, mocking his friend.

“Well, uh... you were pretty amazing, captain” Bonnie murmured, smiling and winking at the fox, his voice box emitting a sultry tone with his eyes darting across Foxy’s features.

“Shut it, bunny boy” Foxy growled back at his best friend, his hook resting just beneath Bonnie’s jaw, lift his head and forcing him to stare back at the wickedly grinning fox in front of him. Foxy then let his hook drop from below Bonnie’s chin and proceeded to get up off the floor of his cove, standing with his back leaning against the rear-most wall. Foxy protruded his hips towards the flushed bunny, the oversized lump in the fox’s tattered pants becoming ever more pronounced.

“Jesus...” Bonnie gasped, remarking at the apparent size of Foxy’s manhood, actually feeling somewhat intimidated; he hadn’t really paid it much attention when his own was the star of the show.

“C’mere, Bon Bon” Foxy snarled at Bonnie, hunger and anticipation defining his voice. The rabbit knew exactly what the buccaneer wanted, standing straight on his wobbling legs and making his way over to the seductive pirate currently prompting his companion with a wiggle of his finger. Bonnie swiftly made his way over to Foxy, lowering himself to waist level.

“You ready?” Bonnie asked with an elegant wink.

“Whadd’yer think, dopey?” Foxy mocked, rolling his eyes at Bonnie’s attempts to sound ‘sexy’. Bonnie simply chuckled at his best friends’ impatience before groping the huge bulge in Foxy’s shorts. Bonnie soon used his other hand to reach over the waistband of Foxy’s pants, pulling them down, revealing the pirates’ colossal package.

“Fucking hell, Foxy!” Bonnie blurted, gasping at the size of Foxy’s member, shocked it didn’t completely punch through the pirates already ripped pants.

“Yarrgh har har har! Lil’ bit bigger than yours, eh?” Foxy cackled, reaching down with his good hand and stroking Bonnie on the back of the head.

“You can say that again, dude” Bonnie answered wide eyed and dumbfounded, outshone by the size of Foxy’s package. Bonnie wasted little time in getting to work, reaching right into the fox’s slightly lowered pants, taking his cock in one hand and his balls in the other. Foxy gasped and growled at the sudden contact, his hunger consuming him. Foxy scratched Bonnie’s chin with the blunt side of his hook, gazing down at him, thunderstruck as Bonnie began stroking and teasing him gently.

“AAARGHH... Fuck! Man, sometimes I really wish I had two hands...” Foxy grunted as Bonnie began jacking the pirates’ throbbing, angry cock and massaged his balls, the fox’s shaft already twitching with delight and anticipation. Foxy knew he probably wasn’t going to last long; he could already feel a magical twinge making itself known in his nethers after a minute or so; He was so desperate for release, so starved of pleasure during his isolation.

“I don’t think you having two hands would be right in all honesty” Bonnie confessed to Foxy, strengthening and loosening his grip on Foxy’s thirsty cock as he swiftly moved his hand up and down the length of his best friends’ pulsating shaft.

“Oh, fuck Bon... ye... ye don’t think?” Foxy grunted and gasped his words out, utterly overwhelmed by Bonnie’s swell hand job.

“Nah. Then you wouldn’t be my handsome, sexy pirate anymore, would you?” Bonnie groaned, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It wasn’t long at all until Bonnie elected to switch his hand for his dripping tongue; he began licking up and down the whole length of Foxy’s smoking cock, swirling his tongue around the pirates’ beefy package. Bonnie made sure to run his tongue teasingly across the glands of the Foxy’s swollen member every once in a while, sending violent surges of energy shooting through Foxy’s entire frame.

“OHHhh fuck... make me cum, Bon Bon. I wanna... ARGGH! Spunk all over yer, ye sexy fucker!” Foxy almost howled as his own spicy orgasm brewed within him, the fox’s tongue hanging out of his jaw as he panted heavily. Foxy began growling lightly as Bonnie continued lapping at his overwhelmed nethers, clumsily coating Foxy’s cock in his saliva. Foxy thrusted his hips back and forth, writhing with his back against the wall and slamming his cock further into Bonnie’s mouth, even occasionally hitting the back of the bunny’s throat as Bonnie worked his magic with his slick, leathery animatronic tongue.

Bonnie pleasured his best buddy for a little while longer before Foxy halted his actions, gently shoving against the lilac bunny’s chest with his hook to push Bonnie away. The guitarist begrudgingly complied, ceasing his insane licking and forced back from his kneeling stance to land on his buttocks, legs now stretched out in Foxy’s direction.

“Arrrghhh, harrrgh... Bon, I... wanna do somethin’ a little different, lad” Foxy huffed heavily, grazing his half lidded eyes over Bonnie’s features, the pirates’ tongue swishing around his maw.

“Ooohh, what you gunna do?” Bonnie asked with a sensual wink.

“Stand up and ye’ll see” Foxy growled back at Bonnie, fiery lust powering his voice box. Foxy lent forward and clasped Bonnies’ red bow tie in his good hand; in one swift motion, Foxy’s strong arm yanked Bonnie up onto his feet, causing the nervous rabbit to stumble forward with the might of Foxy’s pull. Bonnie ambled right up against Foxy, the buccaneer now sandwiched between Bonnie and the wall of his beloved attraction. Bonnie had to lean his head back slightly to create partial distance between his friend, not that he could all that much; Foxy retained a firm grasp of his bow tie.

“I got plans for ye, bunny boy” Foxy chuckled evilly at the hares’ expense, rubbing Bonnies’ chin with the smooth side of his sickle. Despite Bonnie being the slightly larger animatronic of the pair, Foxy was definitely the most intimidating. Shivers flowed through Bonnies’ circuits as he studied Foxy for a brief moment; his angry, golden eyes boring right back into his own, his shiny, pointed teeth that had caused him to rip the frontal lobe out of a child’s head like a hunk of meat, the slightly rusty, razor sharpened hook that adorned the end of his right arm... there was something about his dark red friend that Bonnie couldn’t quite explain. Something slightly ravishing but also absolutely savage that the purple rabbit adored him for so much.

Foxy loosened his grip on Bonnie’s scrunched red bow tie, but not before pushing him away slightly; the fox then seemingly inexplicably escaped from his confines, reaching his hand around to forcefully shove Bonnie forward, facing the wall in the same place the pirate had previously been standing. Foxy trotted around to Bonnie’s rear, resting his body against his buddy’s, now capturing the lilac animatronic between his own heated frame and the wall of Pirate Cove.

“AAHhhh, Foxy... are you sure about this?” Bonnie gasped, shocked at the sudden turn of events. He couldn’t help but notice Foxy’s erection pressed up against his rear, throbbing in anticipation, alongside the pirates’ excessive and heavy, hot breaths against his neck and cheek. Foxy rested his head against Bonnie’s shoulder, whispering seductively to his favourite bunny.

“Never been more sure, Bon Bon; what about ye?” Foxy’s voice rumbled throughout the cove, provoking Bonnies’ endoskeleton to shudder in its’ entirety under Foxy’s embrace.

“Uhhh, well... “ Bonnie chuckled nervously, his hands forced up against the wall by a very eager Foxy. “... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you” Bonnie continued, somewhat unsure of what he was saying, completely overwhelmed by his buddy and his urges.

“That’s why yer me best mate” Foxy cooed, running his good hand across Bonnie’s cheek from behind, delighted with the rabbits’ response.

“You too” Bonnie replied, turning his head as much as he could, trying to look behind himself at the well endowed fox; regrettably however, Bonnie’s face was smooshed against the wall in front of him, only being able to turn his head slightly in his trapped state.

“Ye ready? I know I am...” Foxy snarled impatiently, clearly desperate to get inside his best friend.

“As I’ll ever be. Just... don’t be too rough with me” Bonnie pleaded, shaking in anticipation.

Foxy offered no response bar an evil sounding cackle at Bonnies’ expense, though intended to take his friends’ concerns at least somewhat seriously. The hungry pirate gazed downwards, proceeding to guide himself into Bonnie’s rear passage, slowly inserting his juicy cock into that yummy gaping hole. Foxy had little trouble in getting a decent length in, his swollen dick still lathered up with Bonnie’s spittle from earlier. Bonnie squeaked in discomfort at the huge appendage entering him as he writhed against the wall, dazed by Foxy’s huge shaft that just didn’t seem to stop being shoved up into his frame. Indeed, what possessed the engineers responsible to build a pizzeria’s animatronics with functioning appendages and orifices, more so ones which provided pleasure? This was a question that no-one had an answer for, though it was probably best kept that way. Foxy’s huge but slick cock fit snug into Bonnie; the pirate could feel Bonnie’s gizmos working overtime, responding to the sudden intruder, causing his walls to tense and squeeze against Foxy’s cock, much to the pirates’ pleasure.

“Ahh, jeez... you’re so big!” Bonnie yelped, pressed against the wall by Foxy who started thrusting gently into his best friend. Foxy groaned loudly as began humping Bonnie, animalistic lust washing over him as he ran his metal hand down the side of Bonnie’s exoskeleton slowly and sensually, feeling the contours of Bonnie’s body. Foxy kept his hand moving down until he reached Bonnie’s nethers, soon tickling and massaging Bonnie’s balls with his digits from behind.

“Ooohhh... Foxy!” Bonnie yelled excitedly as Foxy increased his pace, the fox’s pelvis clanking against Bonnie’s rear with every thrust. Foxy’s cock rubbed against Bonnie’s insides with every movement, creating heat and friction unbeknown to the both of them; Foxy held his hook against the wall just to the side of Bonnie’s head to support himself as he lazily leant all his weight against Bonnie, the fabric of the pairs’ exoskeletons slid against one another as Foxy mercilessly slammed himself in and out of Bonnie’s sweet hole.

“Fuck... ohhhh FUCK! Bon I... fuckin’ love ye!” Foxy gasped and grunted harshly between breaths as he continued anal fucking Bonnie; the rabbits’ legs were like jelly by this point, his whole frame quivering haphazardly as Foxy’s member destroyed his arsehole. Foxy stopped playing with Bonnie’s balls to reach up and wrap his arm around Bonnie, Foxy’s hand now resting on the bunny’s chest. He pulled him away from the wall slightly, giving Bonnie some much needed freedom.

“AAARrrghhh! Bend over for me, bunny boy!” Foxy demanded, his voice a growl and his tone sufficiently scary enough to warrant the order following. Bonnie complied with a weak whimper, leaning forward, both hands resting on the wall once again as Foxy claimed him. Foxy fucked the living shit out of Bonnie’s now more accessible rear, his cock smashing away right up to his knot with every thrust. Bonnie was seeing stars as Foxy struck his sweet spot with his wicked thrusts, the bunny’s neck braces straining as he lifted his head, shouting Foxy’s name which was accompanied by delicious sex noises.

“Arrrgghhhh, mmmmm...” Foxy grunted and groaned heavily as he continued penetrating Bonnie relentlessly with his monster cock, surges of brisk, overwhelming energy coursing through the tattered animatronic, only increasing Foxy’s hunger. The fox guided his hand downwards to pleasure Bonnie’s once again erect knob, wrapping his fingers around it and swiftly beginning to tug at the sensitive member viscously.

“Oooohh GOD! Oh PUNISH ME, FOXY!” Bonnie yelled out, not giving one ounce of care if anyone heard them. Right now, Bonnie was undoubtedly in his own personal heaven. As much as he wanted to deny it, he simply couldn’t; he absolutely adored the feeling of Foxy’s body rubbing up against him from behind, the pirates huge package hungrily banging his arsehole, Foxy’s metal fingers squeezing and jerking away at his own tender cock, and just the hot nature of the whole situation. It was animatronic porn at its’ finest.

“I... I ain’t gonna last... much longer, bunny boy” Foxy wheezed heavily, leaning over the rabbit and claiming Bonnie as much as he could whilst he grew exhausted from his lust fuelled, energetic onslaught of the bunny’s ruined arsehole.

“Nope... neither am I... Oohhh FUCK ME!” Bonnie cried through strained huffs as Foxy’s momentum became increasingly staggered; tugging at the guitarists’ cock unbelievably hard and wrecking Bonnie’s rear with insane thrusts from his burning hips. A few moments of exhausting but amazing humping later, Bonnie couldn’t take it any more.

“OHHH YES! FOXY! OH JEEZ... I love you so much, Foxy!” Bonnie yelled at the top of his voice box as his cock squirted its’ second helping of semen that night, his tongue dangling out of his maw; Bonnie’s speech became a fatigued croak towards the end, as the lilac rabbits’ whole endoskeleton wanted to collapse under its’ own weight out of pure exhaustion.

Foxy savagely continued jacking Bonnie’s sore knob in his last few comprehensive seconds before inevitable climax; the horny fox watched as Bonnie’s cock twitched violently with every spurt of cum the irresistible rabbit released, most of it finding its’ way onto the floor of Pirate Cove. Bonnie’s wheezes and gasps soon turned into girly moans and yelps as the poor bunny became totally dominated in his tender state by the fox’s cruel actions.

With Bonnie’s noises and the pairs’ steaming temperature, Foxy couldn’t hold on any longer, and let himself explode inside Bonnie. The pirate practically howled Bonnie’s name as he creamed in that gorgeous bunny’s hole, jet after jet of fresh, gloopy hot cum shooting out of the buccaneers’ enraged member at what felt like the speed of sound.

“ARRRGGHHH! Ohh... BON BON!” Foxy cried out, his voice box breaking slightly as the captains’ speech became weak and huffy from the immense, long overdue orgasm that ruptured Foxy’s body. Foxy clumsily carried on banging Bonnie, the sound of squelching being heard as the two kept grinding against each other in the wet mess they’d created; the pirate hungrily filled Bonnie’s arse with excessive amounts of his thick sex juice, so much so that it began to leak out of Bonnie’s rear.

After a few more incredible seconds, Foxy was near spent; the decommissioned animatronic was dazed after his fierce orgasm which heavenly infiltrated every area of his manhood, enveloping him in burning, furious lust. Foxy slowly came to a relaxed halt when he had no more to give the wrecked guitarist and effortlessly pulled out of Bonnie, slippery and warm semen lubricating the pirates’ member.

“Ohhh fuck...” Foxy grumbled once out of Bonnie, his own gooey spunk dripping from the end of his spent cock. The fox soon fell backwards, landing on his back, looking up at the ceiling of pirate cove and relaxing his aching joints. Bonnie meanwhile slowly retracted from his hunched position, turned himself around and smacked his rear against the wall, sliding down to sit with his back against the wall and trembling, aching legs stretched out in front of him.

Bonnie stared dreamily at a knackered Foxy in front of him, currently laid down, panting sluggishly with his good hand clutching his tattered stomach gently. The bunny enjoyed a few more seconds of post-sex solace before speaking.

“You... okay there, bud?” Bonnie asked, catching his artificial breath.

Foxy exhaustedly placed his hand and hook on the ground behind him, hoisting up his upper body to meet Bonnie’s gaze; the buccaneer then pulled up his ruined pants to recover his sizeable nethers in this action, shifting on the floor until he was satisfied. The pirates’ lower jaw hung open with his eyes half-lidded, as he stared Bonnie down in adoration.

“Okay?” Foxy asked dumbfounded, turning his head to the side in a confused canine look before bursting into throaty laughter. Bonnie just watched on with a smile, slightly puzzled.

“I’m fuckin’ fantastic, Bon. I just fucked me best buds’ brains out; it’s me who should ask ye if ye’re alright!” The pirate chuckled coarsely, locking a firm gaze with the flushed rabbit sitting opposite him.

“Uh yeah, about that...” Bonnie chuckled anxiously, rubbing the back of his head though with a cheeky smile defining his features.

“Y’know, ye don’t have t’be so shy with me, matey” Foxy winked across to Bonnie, his voice low and suggestive.

“Yeah I know. I feel that’s just always what I’m like... it’s kinda annoying” Bonnie confessed with a sigh.

“Nah, I like that about ye. It’s... um...” Foxy trailed off, seemingly not wanting to finish his sentence as his eyes darted away from Bonnie’s own in uncertainty.

“Cute?” Bonnie asked deviously with a swift turn of his head, his tone sickeningly sweet for Foxy’s taste.

“Noo! I be hatin’ that blasted word!” Foxy yelled aggressively, pointing his hook at Bonnie; the fox always actively hated avid, passionate displays of care or love, hence why he never usually shown much affection himself.

“You think I’m cute” Bonnie giggled teasingly to the pirate, tormenting Foxy about his insecurity.

“Shut yer mouth rabbit, or this is goin’ back in there” Foxy demanded with a wicked grin, pointing to a certain oversized animatronic organ that adorned the fox’s person. With a chuckle at Foxy’s purported anger, Bonnie proceeded to get up from his sitting position, now feeling rested enough that he could comprehend walking.

“Well I urm... suppose I should get back. Not that I really want to...” Bonnie admitted, thinking of the time and how mad Freddy would be if he caught the bunny jacking off with Foxy. Literally.

“Back to what, lad?” Foxy asked. He knew the answer, but wanted to try, without prying, to get the guitarist to stay a little while longer. Foxy stood on his frail legs with Bonnie, almost matching his lilac friends’ height.

“Just... back. I don’t wanna risk not being able to see you again. Y’know what’ll happen if Freddy finds out”. Bonnie stated, an obvious worried expression making its way onto Bonnie’s face as he spoke to his friend sincerely.

“What? About us fucking?” Foxy asked distastefully as he planted his good hand on Bonnie’s shoulder, squeezing quite vigorously.

“If Freddy finds out we’ve been doing... that, he’ll send us both to the scrapyard!” Bonnie guffawed, locking eyes with Foxy. A true sense of undying friendship was hidden within that gaze as the two came down from chuckling at their own vulgar one liners, simply enjoying the silence and strong bond they’d both formed.

“Wouldn’t want that to happen to ye, Bon” Foxy said cordially, smiling at his best buddy.

“Thanks, dude. Wouldn’t want that happening to you either...” Bonnie responded, a similar warm and fuzzy feeling coaxing through his mechanisms as he shared that final gaze with Foxy. The two shared a closing embracing hug, both pairs’ arms wrapped around each others’ torso and soothingly rubbing one another’s backs. Afterwards, Bonnie made his way toward the finite gap in the purple, star riddled curtain that secured Pirate Cove from the rest of the pizzeria. Bonnie jumped down the one small step from Foxy’s stage onto the pizzeria’s tiled, checkerboard floor, the curtain brushing on him as the rabbit seamlessly made his way through.

“Ye make sure ye come back Bon, ye hear?” Bonnie heard Foxy say just after exiting the cove. The lilac rabbit pulled one side of the curtain to peer back in at Foxy; the pirate stood with a strong, confident stance, his sharp teeth returning a piercing smile back at Bonnie.

“There’s nothing that’ll stop me coming back for more of you, captain” Bonnie winked at Foxy, impressing the fox with his suggestive innuendo.

“Yar har har, ye can bring Chica along next time, bunny boy!” Foxy suggested cheekily, grinning back at Bonnie.

“You’d love that wouldn’t you?” Bonnie asked devilishly.

“Argh, I be easy matey” the fox admitted, batting his hook at the notion. “You would though, wouldn’t ye? Ye dirty boy” Foxy winked at his buddy in a sultry tone.

“Mmm... I wouldn’t mind. Depends on if I just want you all to myself” Bonnie told the fox suggestively and cheekily as ever, gazing slightly downwards though still maintaining eye contact.

“Yar har har! Go on... get yerself outta here, bunny boy!” Foxy chuckled brashly while pointing away from his cove, poking fun at the rabbits’ comments.

“Okay, okay I’m gone” Bonnie retorted playfully, holding his hands up to simulate a surrendering stance and following Foxy’s orders. “See ya... handsome!” Bonnie called, wiggling his fingers in a wave whilst backing away from Pirate Cove; Foxy had come to the curtain to watch Bonnie leave, pulling it back to peer out as Bonnie had done earlier in reverse.

“Heh, ye take care, matey” Foxy chuckled at his partner, offering a fitting salute to Bonnie before slowly disappearing into the interior blackness of Pirate Cove. Bonnie turned around, now walking forwards, deciding to head back to the kitchen which seemed the most likely place where Chica liked to frequent this late at night.

Bonnie pondered over the thoughts currently bouncing around his animatronic brain about his night shared with Foxy on the short stroll back to the kitchen area. The guitarist silently mulled over the fact that both he and Foxy may have gone somewhat further than they perhaps should have. The protesting thought was soon dismissed however, Bonnie deeming that there was no point in internally quarrelling over it, especially when the enticing and steamy memories came flooding back into his mind. He wanted Foxy, and Foxy wanted him; as it turned out, it was delightfully simple.

“Ohh hey, Bon Bon!” Chica practically shrieked from the other side of the kitchen; Bonnie had been so preoccupied with his ravishing thoughts of his pirate buddy that he didn’t even notice he’d made it to the kitchen. Before Bonnie knew it, Chica was bouncing up to him, full of energy and wrapped her arms around his torso.

“Sooo, how was it with Foxy?” Chica asked, buzzing with happiness, letting go of Bonnie.

“Huh?” Bonnie asked, a little more shocked and confused than he should have.

“Foxy? You stayed with him for hours y’know. Look, it’s almost five!” Chica declared, pointing to the kitchen clock that was ticking the seconds by, which read around five to five.

“Yeah, I know. Heh, we were just having a few beers and a... chat, y’know, the standard” Bonnie lied blatantly to Chica’s face; he didn’t like doing that, as Chica was an absolute treasure to him, especially more recently.

“I told you he’d be glad to see you, silly!” Chica giggled, crossing her arms to prove the point she’d made earlier. “So what did you guys talk about?” Chica asked lowering her eyelids, slightly more curiously than Bonnie would have liked.

“Just... y’know, shooting the shit” Bonnie thoughtlessly replied, trying to keep it as brief as possible. He knew he had to loosen up, Chica was only asking what they talked about.

“Shooting the shit? Um... what?” Chica chuckled, seemingly not understanding what Bonnie meant.

“Really, you’ve never heard that before? Just means small talk. Man, come on, Cheeks!” Bonnie mocked, laughing at his yellow friend.

“Come on you absolute dope, you must’ve been chatting about something worthwhile, so spill it!” Chica demanded, though chuckling along with Bonnie. The lilac rabbit took a few seconds to consolidate his non-erotic thoughts from the evening, rubbing his chin with his hand to convey this message.

“Well... we did talk about you quite a bit”. Bonnie confessed. Chica unfolded her arms, quite surprised at this.

“Me? What did you say about me?” She simply quizzed.

“Just... how you amazing you are, really. How you’ve been there for me throughout all this business with Foxy. How you’re always the energetic, happy one that kept us in line. And how... um...” Foxy trailed off, scratching the back of his head as he so often did with his jittery, nervous tells.

“And howww..?” Chica repeated, persuading Bonnie to finish his sentence with a similar hand movement.

“How uh... how he thought that I have a... thing for you” Bonnie admitted, a shy look plastered on his face; he didn’t believe that he had it in himself to admit that to Chica. Not that he really did, he claimed that Foxy had thought it, which was true.

“Ohhh... why’d he think that?” Chica asked sweetly; the fact that Foxy saw that Bonnie felt something for her was a genuinely intriguing topic to the animatronic chicken.

“Just... since he saw how well we get on now, I suppose” Bonnie replied sensibly, though with a modest foot shuffle to give away he was still a tad apprehensive about talking about this with Chica.

“Well, it’s not so hard to believe. I... really like you too, honey bunny. I’d be lost without you”. Chica admitted in a tender voice with a sweet smile and half lidded eyes, causing Bonnie’s lower jaw to almost drop off in amazement.

“Heh, gee uh... thanks, Cheeks! Um... I guess it wasn’t hard to notice now I think on it. I did make it kinda obvious” Bonnie said somewhat anxiously, himself and Chica shooting each other nervous but loving smiles.

“I think we both did to be honest bun buns” Chica agreed, now shuffling her feet too. She giggled at Bonnie’s awkwardness, finding the lilac rabbit irresistibly cute as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

“Come on you; we’d better get back to our posts, it’s getting late” Chica declared, sidling up to Bonnie and taking his hand in her own to walk back to the show stage.

Bonnie was in two minds whether or not to tell Chica what happened between himself and Foxy that night; he usually told her everything, especially recently. Despite how close he felt to Chica, he couldn’t anticipate her reaction to something like this. Would she be hurt? Jealous? Angry, even? Taking Chica’s hand, the guitarist decided not to dwell on such thoughts; Bonnie had never felt closer to Chica or Foxy before, and that’s all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Foxy sat silently in his dimly lit cove, reflecting on his brilliant night with Bonnie. He had to confess, he’d never thought he’d engage in any sort of activity like what had occurred that night with another male animatronic; the pirate was generally disgusted at the mere thought of such a thing. With Bonnie though, things were different. He loved that cocky, rocking rabbit like crazy. Foxy sat back on the floor of Pirate Cove, his back leaning against the wall and hand and hook resting behind his head, letting thoughts of Bonnie flood his mind. Even if it turned out that the pirate was to be decommissioned for good, he’d be recycled happily knowing how much he meant to his best friends, let alone the experience he shared with a certain lilac band member. As the crimson fox drifted into exhausted sleep, he admitted to himself one thing about his evening shared with Bonnie; he’d never regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, arguably less raunchy than my previous work. I hope you enjoyed; as always, bleach will be delivered to you via your preferred transit method should you require it.


End file.
